Good night
by pinguingo
Summary: Skipper and Nigel having a sex again. I've taken this fanfction from Deviantart.


Skipper showing a well-pleasing expression when he noticed that the handsome elder's big length throbbing so much with the noticeable veins on it, knowing he'll soon gets what he wants, impel a gentleman can't hold back anymore but only can turn into a lustful beast craving for sex and relief.

he cut off the attention on the meaty shaft at the most climax moment of Nigel's. only pull back and stare at him with a seductive face and smug smile.

Nigel panted heavily and grit his beak once Skipper stopped his licking, his member that was so close to climax throbbing almost painfully in protest.

His body was very needy and hot by now wanting relief so much, looking to the younger bird beggingly. "D-don't stop please!~""Hah? what do you want, Nigel?" Skipper said and lie down on his side, in a reversed direction with Nigel, offer the good view of his white delicious butt to him on purposely.

The agent licked over his beak as he took in Skipper's inviting white soft butt, a little hungry growl escaping him as he stared at this sight of pure seduction. Nigel is a gentleman so it went against his teaching to simply jump someone out of lust but he was also still an animal bound to his instinct urges of mating besides he really was desiring this cute and sexy strong bird, being overwhelmed too much by him.

The elder penguin then moved to the Commando, towering above him while one of his fins made its way to Skipper's butthole and started to rub it sensually in need. His other fin went behind the younger bird's head, making them look at each other, Nigel's length pulsing in anticipation.

"I want you, Skipper.~" he whispered handsomely deep and kissed the smaller bird hungrily once more.

there he successfully to seduced his craving mate get onto him and have some acts, he had desired to integrate into one with his idol lover for a long time, it's being hard to develop into this stage because Nigel is such a good-mannered gentleman, but now it almost going to be achieved! he can even seeing Nigel use his flipper to caress on his butthole now, enjoyed the excitement and feelings so much.

Skipper shivered at the words when Nigel says he wants him,

moaning into the other's beak as he be kissed hungrily

Nigel's fin caressed that ring of muscles nicely and slowly began to probe the hole with the fintip. His other flipper in the meantime went to Skipper's member again and stroke it once more while their heated kiss went on, their desire and need getting exchanged between their mouths.

Skipper shift his flipper to Nigel's member, stroke and squeeze it back and forth sensually as well while their beaks apart but slight kiss now and then, stare at each other with alluring eyes.

"Nnh~ Skipper.." Nigel breathed out and then turned Skipper on his belly, his big strong chest pressing him down as he got on top. He kept pumping the younger penguin's length and pushed his fin a bit deeper into the Commando's hole, stretching and preparing him while he preened his neck. "Hmm~ You my fit bird really make me go crazy for you~"

Skipper tensed up excitedly as Nigel insert his fin deeper into him. looking down blushingly felt how the elder penguin's strong chest pressed on him, blowing hot air to his neck while preening. "Aahm~..You are the same to me~"

Nigel kept pushing his fin in and out, his soft flipper rubbing nicely inside the younger penguin. But the elder bird felt the drieness inside Skipper and soon he pulled his fin out, worried about hurting the smaller bird. "Skipper, do you maybe have some lube? I don't want you to be in pain and hurt you by accident.."

"No... I don't have such things..." Skipper reply.

"Hmm... That's not good... What about patroleum jelly or oil?"

The leader shook his head

Nigel grit his beak in thought before he got up and to his suitcase once more, looking through it.

"Aha!" The elder bird exclaimed once he found what he was looking for, he then went back to Skipper, holding a small plastic jar in his fins.

Skipper perked a brow stare at the thing in Nigel's fins "What's that...?"

"That's Vaseline, a thick slippery paste I usually use to keep my beak healthy and protected but I know you can use it like lube too." Nigel explained as he opened the jar and smeared some of its content on his fin, bringing it to Skipper's entrance once more. He rubbed the hole a bit before he pushed his flipper inside again, this time it slipping so fast and well inside.

"Aah~ cold!" Skipper's body jolt forward a bit as it slip inside him. "So it's some kind of personal care product? gee~ you are like a woman~ Aaahm~" the leader mocked.

The elder penguin chuckled, thrusting his flipper faster. "There is nothing feminin about it if you take care of your body, a gentleman like me shouldn't look like a sloth after all. Besides it's good I had this with me so we can use it now right?"

"british" Skipper murmured and rolled his eyes, a boorish man like him can't understand this at all.

Nigel only gave a harsher thrust of his fin and leaned in close to Skipper's ear. "You don't like my british ways luv? I can also stop you know~" he teased.

"Owwwh!T-that hurts!..." Skipper widen eyes crying out and saying in a crying tone,

stare at Nigel with a tear hanging on his eyes,

a bit shocked by Nigel's sudden harshness, out of the impression he always thought he is.

The gentoo penguin only smiled back handsomely and gave Skipper's cheek a kiss. "Hmhm~ It was too harsh? Maybe we should stop after all if you can't handle me yet lad~" Nigel teased more, not able to stop it as the young penguin was just too cute in every aspect.

"No~~!..." Skipper grab Nigel's arm, lower his head and eyelids, frown and pout slightly

Nigel chuckled loudly, amazed that even when Skipper was mad and pouted he was just plain adorable. "Haha~ Okay, okay~ I can't say no to such a face." He said and leaned close to nuzzle the small bird. "Hmm~ How about we take this a step further now? You think you're losened up enough?" The elder bird asked carefully, not able to deny his own lust.

"Don't ask me that... just do it, man" Skipper said embarrassedly, looking away.

"I just want to make sure you won't be in pain Skipper, I could not just do it without your consent." Nigel said and pulled his fin out, taking up the jar with the vaseline once more. "But if you think you're ready..." He opened the jar and got some of it's content out once more, rubbing it on his own length and shifted his lower body to position himself. "..then I am too~"

"Hmm.." Skipper nodded, lie on his side and shift his flipper to lifted his own leg, curl himself up and looking down, want to see the moment when they become one.

The elder penguin watched this alluring and cute sight for a moment before he positioned himself once more. He rubbed his length along Skipper's entrance before he slowly began to prod the hole, soon the head of the member slipping inside.

"Aamh!.." Skipper groan and closed one eye, felt how the big fat head spread his tiny ring a lot.

Nigel too closed his eyes briefly as this nice warm walls started to surround and squeeze him, mosning out softly in pleasure. "Nnh~ So tight!~ A-are you alright luv?"

"Yea I am okay~.. you are really big."

"Haha~ You make me blush Skipper. I haven't even pushed my whole length into you, just the tip."

"Only the tip?... but why I feel you fill me so full already"

"Well I'm a bigger bird species than you after all... But I'll insert it slowly so tell me when it gets too much to bear okay?" Nigel asked with slight eorry, not wanting to hurt his partner after all as he slowly pushed in a bit more of his length.

"Eh-hm~.." Skipper's grit his beak and closed eyes tight

The big penguin saw the smaller bird's discomfort and halted right away to let him adjust. "Relax Skipper, you need to keep your body calm." Nigel spoke in a calming tone, stroking Skipper's sides lovingly and preened his feathers softly once more.

"Just...uhm..keep going..I am fine!" Skipper said and rolling a bit, lie his belly on bed again now,

Nigel nodded and grasped Skipper's hips before he pressed more forward again, soon a bit more than half his member being inside the small penguin.

"Aaahm~.." Skipper goan and shivering "See? it wasn't so hard, I can take in your big member well." the leader said and look back, sent Nigel a smile.

"Hmm~ But we still have the half of my length to go... You think you can take it?" The elder bird replied with a worried smile, leaning forward to nuzzle his mate.

Skipper widen eyes but soon cover his shocked face with bitter smile "Y-yea, sure I can take "Umhn~.." The leader feel how the length move deeper inside his body, till it poke on his deepest wall.

"Nh~" Nigel shivered as so much nice warm walls surroubded him almost completely, his length still wasn't fully in but to the biggest part and as he felt hitting the deepest wall inside Skipper he stopped, letting the small bird adjust once more.

Skipper strighten his body up, and lean his back to Nigel's belly, touch Nigel's face and give him a kiss on cheek "We became one now"

Nigel smiled back gently and too pressed a kiss to Skipper's cheek. "Yes, we did~ Mind if I start moving now or do you still need a bit time to adjust?" The gentleman asked caringly.

"I am eager for your fucking so much since hours ago, don't let me wait more." Skipper said seducingly

The agent blushed at these words. "O-oh my~ As you wish luv~" He replied and grasped the young penguin's hips better, starting to slowly move.

Skipper gasp cutely now and then along with Nigel's thrusting

"Mmh~~" Nigel moaned too along, his fins wrapping around the smaller bird's middle and his body pressed more down on Skipper, his thrusts slowly turning faster.

"Aaah~ aah~" Skipper's moaning pace speed up along with Nigel's faster thrusting, he curved his flippers backward up to wrapped around Nigel's neck.

The elder bird got pressed close to Skipper's face by that, letting a fin wander up to his mate's face and turned to his own, locking their beaks in a heated kiss again. Nigel send his fast thrusts heavy into his bird, the tight walls squeezing and stroking him so nicely. And he sure was glad that he had used the vaseline as lubricant or else it may wouldn't work this well and even hurt the small penguin but like this his length slid in and out well of Skipper's hole.

"Mhg!.. mh!.. uah!" Skipper moan sensually and loudly into his mate's beak along with every heavy thrusts be sent into him,

he couldn't believe himself can really take in that giant meat length, it's now inside his body fully and even can be in and out that fast and smoothly

Skipper groan and hiss now and then as the kissmark-making brings quite pricking

"ssiiii- aah! it hurts" he shift a flipper to stroke the red hot pricking part on his neck

"Haha~ Sorry, I couldn't help but mark you as mine~ My animal instincts are getting the better of me." Nigel apologized with a chuckle and began to gently lick over the bitten spots to seek forgiveness, his thrusts too turning more gentle once more.

"Nah~ it's okay~ uhm~ I want to be only yours, Mhm~~ and you are only mine as well." Skipper said with a smile, shift a flipper to stroke on Nigel's sliver hair lovingly.

The old agent smiled and suddenly pulled out of Skipper, turning him on his back.

"You are just too lovely~" He mumbled before he once again pushed inside the small bird, thrusting in and out right away again.

"Naah~ aah~ umm~~ you make me feel..ah so good~~..umm~ Nigel~." Skipper moaning out Nigel's name while being thrusted, wrapped his flippers around Nigel's whole thorax in a hug, burried his face into Nigel's chest feathers.

"Nnh~ You make me feel marvelous too Skipper~ mh~" Nigel purred and closed his eyes from all this bliss, enjoying the small bird's sweet cries but he soon noticed that Skipper prevented him from hearing the moans fully by burying his face in his chest feathers, everything becoming muffled. He then slipped a fin between them and pressed the Commando down by his chest gently so his mouth would be free and he'd look up to him. "Please don't muffle your adorable cries like this. I want to hear you moan for me fully~" The elder penguin explained and then wrapped his fin around Skipper's member, starting to pump it along with his thrusts, to make the cute bird cry out in pleasure even more.

"Aaahhmm~ Uhn~ mhmm~ N-Nigel~" Skipper moaning out loudly and clearly now from his beak's freeing, the thrusting in the hole and pumping on the length keep sending pleasurable electric waves through his whole body, it being too much for him, some precum start to leaking. "Haah~ b-but that would be uhmm~ embarrassed for me such a aahm~ manly leader to moaning like a woman" he said while staring at Nigel's handsome face with a hot red panting face, still moaning now and then.

The agent had to stop himself from almost drooling by such a delicious and beautiful sight, he never knew that this small penguin could have such a cute expression and red face while having sex, that redness of his cheeks even shone through his white feathers.

Nigel had to swallow heavy even before he could reply so mesmerized was he by Skipper. "Mnnh~ Oh Skipper~ Do you even realize how much you turn me on with your sweet cries?" The elder bird asked and leanded a bit forward to gently nibble Skipper's chin and underside of his beak, a strong flipper raising up the Commando's butt in the air as he kept pumping and fucking Skipper at a steady pace. "And with such amazingly seductive expressions you make you are almost god-like~ And a god doesn't have to care about what sounds he makes don't you think so? So don't hold back your voice~"

Skipper blushed even harder at Nigel's sweet words "Uhmm~~ oh~ Nigel you flattered me so much~ Aahhm~" the flathead penguin giggled in gladness " I am just a normal little penguin, not some kind of god, ahmm~ but if you really love my moans~ I would like to moaning for you~" Skipper said and start to emancipate the moaning fully without hold back anymore, by Nigel raised his butt in the air, the length slid into him even deeper, also the thrusts now hit the sweet spot in him from this new angle, his precum leaking more and more, some even flowing along down to his chest to neck, some dripping onto his own face due to his lower body is now be raise up higher than head.

And once again the agent was in pure bliss, those cries were just music to his ear holes and the small penguin looked so gorgeous even with pre-cum dripping onto his face. "Nnnh~ So good Skipper~" Nigel watched Skipper closely while he thrusted him so deeply, hitting his prostate over and over, his own length starting to leak a bit pre-cum inside too. He knew the younger penguin would probably orgasm soon so he then suddenly wrapped his fin tightly around the base of Skipper's length, stopping the pre-cum from leaking so their mating would be more intense and the Commando would not be able to come, before he then send more harder thrusts into the small bird's sweet spot.

The commander was indeed almost reached his orgasm and going to cum, but at the moment he felt Nigel holding his member tightly, amazed about it, looks like Nigel doesn't want this mating to be end that soon yet, is he still want to fuck him longer? oh god, this gentleman is actually a wild man craving much for the sex too. and such a lustful good man will be his mate in after life, Skipper couldn't help blushed when he thinking all these.

"Aaaahah~~~ N-Nigel~~ Uhm~~" his flippers grab onto Nigel's chest feathers tightly due to those hard thrusts convulse him so much, feel his own semen that now be forbit from released seem to be stuck in seminiferous duct, and also feel some hot fluid start to moistening the inside in his hole.

Nigel smiled at the reaction he got from his mate, feeling the length in his fin pulse as more and more pressure builded up that wanted to be released. "Hmhm~ You seem to enjoy this quite Skipper~ Do you really like being dominated so much? Then I surely can give to you just that~" The bigger bird purred with a handsome lustful smirk, starting to swing his hips wider so his thrusts would be long and deep. Nice wet flap sounds got created by his front pushing against Skipper's bubble butt and his butt got swung back and forth quite too by theirs fierce fucking, Nigel's big member rubbing his inner walls so greatly and hitting his prostate dead on.

It's such loud bonk each thrust made, Skipper's moaning turn hoarse and fiercely, almost in a holler way,

tear be squeezed out by his face's twisted, he desperately grasp on every things around him, his body distort and legs jerk uncontrollably.

the member tip stab on the prostate precisely and heavily, it almost cut off Skipper's consciousness and sent him in bliss, he felt lots of pleasure rush into his body, also the burning pain of his hole being rubbing, push in and pull out tempestuously.

"Aaaahahhah~~~ I-I can't..can't... hold a-anymore~... Nigel~.. y-you fuck me too- aaahahmm~" Skipper yell and jerked his body, the member accumulated lots of semen for a long time till now, so it sprayed from the meat hose like a volcanic eruption, a strong and viscous water column be shoot out sky high and some onto Nigel, turn his black face into white.

Nigel halted his thrusting once Skipper came so heavily, especially on his face. He brought a fin up to his face and wiped the semen on his fin, staring at it for a moment before he took a lick off it, smirking down to Skipper. "Mmh~ Such a rich taste! And quite the thick load you shoot there, you must have been holding these in for quite the years~" He purred and wiped the rest of the cum from his face and licked it up, leaning also down to the small penguin's member and licked it clean too.

"So~ but now I should maybe finish too soon hm?~ Especially after you are squeezing my member so tight now haha~" The agent chuckled and grasped Skipper's hips firmly once more before he started fucking his mate again, the hole being much tighter now.

Nigel not cumming yet? even his inner wall muscle should had clump on him tight from the climax, and that normally would able to make his partner cum with him as well at the same time.

how can this old penguin has such endurance? his sexual stamina is amazing and marvellous way much more than a regular middle-age man should be.

Skipper thinking so while he can only lie there limply exhausted with a red panting face, watching the old penguin keep fucking him vigoroso, the admiration showing in his eyes.

The elder penguin perked a brow as he noticed the admiring look Skipper wore as he still thrusted fast in and out of the small bird, wondering why he got such a look from him. "Hmm~ What is on your mind luv? You give me such a strange look with your blue eyes all big haha~" He chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly by such an intense look and he also could feel too that he was close to his climax, his thrusts slowly turning sloppy as he was getting closer and closer to it.

Skipper shook his adored expression off "Uhuhmm~~ what?.. I did..? no I-I am not impressed by your strong endurance and sexual stamina...uhg!" he cover his beak embarrassedly noticed that he just made a slip of the tongue let Nigel know his shameful thinking

Nigel blinked for a moment as he processed this and soon started to laugh sweetly. "Hmhm~ You really think so? Well thank you for thinking so about an old man like me~ Mh~ But sadly I'm about to come soon now so please excuse this following harshness now.." The agent warned with an apologetic smile before he lifted up one of Skipper's legs and pulled him all close, his length slipping into the young bird completely. He then lowered his beak to the Commando's neck and bit it gently to also pin him slightly down in a dominance showing way as his hips began to swing heavyily and fast once more, fucking the small bird merciless as his orgasm drew closer and closer, the bigger penguin already beginning to see stars and grunted in pleasure.

Skipper's length isn't turning limp at all after that cumming, Nigel's continuous fucking aroused him which keep his baby stay harden and standing.

the big hard member of Nigel's slid in and out to mercilessly attack into Skipper's meat tunnel, turn the poor little ring became wide and swollen which staining dark red color from it's original light pink virgin state,

the hard thrusts still endlessly be sent into the deepest part of Skipper's body, hit onto the prostate everytime like a pump. creating fresh semen and squeezed them all out little by little.

"Aaahahhah~~~N-Nigel~~~~" Skipper moan out his mate's name sensually and loudly, grasp onto Nigel tightly stab his flipper tip into Nigel's skin, legs straighten , he cum again.

Once Skipper came a second time and clasped so tightly around him, Nigel too finally came, shooting his big load of cum inside the his mate's hole as he moaned the small penguin's name. The younger bird's hole got filled completely with Nigel's seed, some even flowing out. The elder penguin's eyes were closed tightly in bliss as his climax had washed over him, collapsing soon down on his little lover as he suddenly felt all exhausted and in need for air.

So they now laid there catching their breath, Nigel wrapping his fins around Skipper in an embrace, feeling the Commando's semen on his belly now as their bodies were pressed this close.

"This was amazing!~ So wonderfully good~ And I'm amazed that you even came twice! You really must not have been touched in ages haha~" The agent chuckled breathlessly, his length still throbbing now and then inside Skipper as he hadn't pulled out yet cause the small penguin's hole was still clamping quite tightly around him, keeping him in.

"Heh~.. Yes~ it indeed had been years since last time I did it, heh~.. heh~.. but it's because of your continous fucking make me so, you are amazing~ see how you make me into now. my body won't listen to me" The penguin said with a alluring smiling face, his legs now shaking fiercely uncontrollably, by just naked eyes can see it's obvious shaking.

his inner wall muscles all crimple up from the orgasm, biting Nigel's member fully and don't let go at all.

maybe the body itself also wants to keep Nigel's precious offspring fluid inside, but even it try it's best to be tight, the semen still flowing out drop by drop, due to the gentoo penguin sent massive of sperm make the limited room inside the half-his-height little penguin overload.

Nigel smiled apologetically as he saw in what state he brought the young penguin, having probably overdone it a bit after all.

"I apologize. I probably let my animal instincts get the best of me too much after all heh.. But even as a trembling, sweaty and blushing mess you are still completely adorable~ Making me want to snog you over and over again~~" He purred as he grasped Skipper's cheeks gently and kissed him softly over and over.

"Gah~ please don't apologize to me on such fine things, sicking polite like your nephew would make every nerves in my body shivering in ill.. I didn't blame you for make me like this, on the contrary...I... love how fiercely you... fuck me" Skipper said embarrassedly and blushed look down.

The elder penguin too blushed but soon started to laugh softly. "Hahaha~ So you are more into the fierce ways? Hmm~ I should have known by you wanting to mate with a bird twice your size~" Nigel teased but soon nuzzled the small blushing bird, smiling down in a handsome gentle way. "You really are so so adorable~~ You'll give me diabetes with your cuteness~"

The younger penguin blushed at the tease, Nigel was totally right about that

"Yes~ now you know my secret, my handsome mate~" Skipper said and nuzzled Nigel's face with his lovingly.

"Hmhm~ I hope no one else knows too much about this secret or else I would have to get jealous~" Nigel joked, soon feeling that Skipper slowly loosened around his member. "Oh~ You seem to slowly let go of my member. So should I pull out?"

"Hehe~ don't worry, till now only my ex-friend and you know it." Skipper look to their linked part before answer "Sure you can~unless you want to stay inside me forever and don't mind for your nephew to see his uncle fucking his commander officer" Skipper teased with a smirk.

"Ah, you mean Victor's son right?" Nigel asked before he chuckled at Skipper's next words. "Haha~ I would love to stay inside you forever but I sadly do mind of having Private see this. He's still such an innocent boy and would like to have him stay like this a bit longer. I already shocked him a lot with revealing to him that I'm actually an agent heh.." The caring uncle said before he slowly and carefully pulled out of his mate, soon the many fluids of cum flowing out.

"Hmm...yes..." it can't help showing sense of loss on Skipper's face everytime when he thinking about Hans "Hehe~ you're right, I want him to stay as a innocent cute boy as well, always try hard to protect Private's naive innocence by cover his eyes from seeing some violent or erotic stuffs. ahm~~..." The leader shivering as the hot length slowly leave his body, his inner wall and hole twitched in temporary inadaptation of lost something used to be here, he can clearly felt how the hot fluid flowing out from inside his body too. "Nhnm~ you cum so much in me~ you are really such a stud" Skipper teased again with a smirk.

Nigel saw the brief sadness in the younger penguin's eyes, he sure must have liked this puffin but the old agent could understand that it must have been hard to have lost one's first love like this.

The elder penguin soon smiled again once Skipper told him about how he tries to protect Private's innocence, the Commando really was the cutest and most caring when it came to his nephew. He chuckled as he shifted back a bit and saw how much semen was flowing out of the little bird's hole. "Hmm~ Maybe haha~ but you didn't let me pull out after all so I couldn't prevent this~" he teased back.

Skipper only sent Nigel a smirk and push him down, get between his legs and start to licking the messy length, cleaning the semen on it.

"Uff!" Nigel exclaimed as he was pushed back down and soon felt a tongue licking his member once more. "O-oh my~ Are you trying to get me aroused again luv?~" The agent laughed and watched the cute bird clean his length.

Skipper giggle at Nigel's cute reaction "Hehe~ that wasn't bad if you do aroused again isn't it?" he said and lean down his face keep licking, but in a very slowly and gentlely teasing way, like how a cat gracefully drinking the milk, every little lick only brings a bit white fluid on it's tongue tip back to the mouth.

"Nnmh~ Mh~" The elder penguin began to moan softly as Skipper dragged his tongue so teasingly slow and gentle along his length and the small penguin being such an alluring sight only made it worse. Nigel knew if Skipper kept this nice licking up that he would get an erection soon again. "Mmmh~ Skipper~ I-if you keep this up I'll really get hard again mh~"

Skipper then bring his beak to engulf the entire member, pull up from the bottom to top to sweep off every sticky fluid on the length

"Hehe~ then I'll stop here~ I wouldn't want my beloved mate to exhausted and death because of lost too much semen at once" Skipper said while wiping his beak edge with tongue, ensure to not missed swallow any drops of his beloved bird's love juice.

Nigel blushed heavily by now and soon sat up again as Skipper stopped his licking and sucking, crossing his legs to make his already hardening member go down again though it was hard after such a good feeling and sexy display. "That's very considerate of you luv, thank you~ Though I easily would be able to mate with you a second time. I'm not that old after all!~" The agent whined playfully with making a little fake pout.

"Haha~ oh you are so cute which make me would love and want to mating with you again, but I know it's impossible." Skipper said while he lean closer and sit on Nigel's lap, hug him and looking at him with a smirk and seductive lowered eyelids.

The elder penguin smiled back handsomely and grasped Skipper's sides, letting his fins rub through the Commando's soft feathers.

"It's not impossible~" Nigel purred and pressed a kiss against the younger bird's beak. "If there wouldn't be the possability for the boys to return soon I would take you right away again~ You are way too cute and seductive after all~"

"Hmm~~ my gut telling me that they'll be come back soon." Skipper said and kiss Nigel back. "So.. what you plan to do later? are you going to leave? "

"Hmm~ I think so too." Nigel mumbled between their kisses. "Well I have business here for two weeks for now though I'm not sure if it'll take longer or less and if they'll asign me to more missions here right away.. Also I hoped I could stay here this time in the meantime? If not, I'll of course will go look for another place to stay."

"It means..you want to stay in our HQ this time?" Skipper's heart yell yes

"Yes. If that is okay with you?"

Skipper's eyes brighten up and can't help revealing a smile "I-I-...That's good." he turn around right away to avoid let Nigel see his overhappy face, he need to keep his dignity of being a commander, can't just act like a little girl tell him directly that he is so happy that he can stay.

Nigel chuckled as he saw the overhappiness in Skipper's face but the bird quickly turning around embarrassed. He shifted a bit and hugged the younger penguin from behind, pressing kisses against his cheek and neck. "Thank you~ My loving bird~~" the agent whispered.

Skipper feel heart warming as Nigel said that and hug him, this is the happyness he never had it for few years.

a immaterial feeling that someone give him, the care, the love, the gentleness,

happy tears can't help from welled up from the eyes.

"Nigel... I... love you so much."he said and holding Nigel's flippers that wrapped on his belly, looking down "I am so happy, overly happy that you can stay here..with me." some warm tears dropping onto Nigel's flippers.

Nigel felt Skipper's tears on his flippers and turned the smaller bird to face him, smiling a sympathic smile, almost like a father that tries to calm his child, the smile telling that everything is fine.

"I feel the same as you, I'm overly happy to be able to stay here with you. I love you too~" He spoke softly before he connected their beaks in a kiss once more.

Those words make Skipper couldn't be happier and comforting, he wipes his tears away and hug Nigel once more, rubbing his face on Nigel's chest smilingly.


End file.
